pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los 7 Guardianes/Inscripciones
Hola!! Pues estas son las audiciones para "Los 7 Guardianes" Apuntencé nwn Archivo:Cirno_icon.pngFicha Nombre y Apellido:celeste Edad que ser entre 1y 30: Imagen [Anime o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: Transformación: Arma: Amuleto de Transformación: la cosa con la que se transforman Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Opcional Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: Personalidad: Firma: Nota: Opcional IMPORTANTE: se me havía pasado, pero necesito el nombre del anime original de sus personajes, por favor dejadlos en "Comentarios" o en "Mi discución" gracias. Ficha para EnemigosArchivo:Reimu_icon.png Nombre y Apellido: Edad que quieran: Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: Transformación: Arma: Amuleto de Transformación: la cosa con la que se transforman Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Opcional Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Firma: Nota: Opcional IMPORTANTE: se me havía pasado, pero necesito el nombre del anime original de sus personajes, por favor dejadlos en "Comentarios" o en "Mi discución" gracias. Ejemplo tambien participo Nombre y Apellido: Lala Deviluke Edad que ser entre 14 y 20: 14 Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: Archivo:Lala_deluxe.png Transformación:Archivo:Lala.jpg Arma: Un celular [ aciendo cierta combinación de numeros saca algun mounstro creado por ella] Amuleto de Transformación: Un broche que es su robot ----> Peke: Archivo:Broche_peke.png Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: *'Warp-kun': Tiene una pulcera que utiliza para teletransportarce *'Hinokawa-kun': Invocar a una aspiradora gigante que absorve todo *'Fire': Libera un felix de su telefono que quema todo puede montar en el *'Shadow': Absorve todas las sombras que esten cerca y provoca una bola de sombra que deja inconsiente al oponente o lo escavisa *'Ginkou': En su muñeca hay un centro de botones que van incrementando su poder de 50% en 50%, y a la vez va lanzando rayos tan rapidos que es inevitable esquivarlos, cuando llega al 1000% se crea el "Vortix", 'y al sobrecargarcé se transforma en un tipo demonio. *'Vortix: Abre un vortice que te lleva a otra dimención donde mueres instantaneamente al caer hay lo puede usar cuando su poder esta al 1000 % y está muy enojada Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Un robot creado por ella Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:Peke.jpgPeke!! Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: Si, lo descubriran dentro de la novela Personalidad: Es muy dulce, pero causa muchos desastres con sus experimentos, es muy alocada y le gusta divertirce y pasar buenos momentos haciendo travesuras. Le gusta estar con sus amigos, detesta a la gente mentirosa y que hace trampa, Le tiene fobia a las Arañas. Tiene una colita en forma de corazón que cuando esta cerca del chico que le gusta empieza a movercé xD. Anime y nombre original del personaje: "To Love Ru", "Lala" Firma: SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 00:52 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: ¿Ok? Guardian/a 2 Nombre y Apellido: Ritmi Knight Edad: 14 Imagen :Archivo:Youko-chan.png Transformación:Archivo:Ririchiyo.jpg Arma: Oz Amuleto de Transformación: un llavero negro Poderes : *Cadena de abismo: Crea cadenas que dejan inmovil y/o inconciente, lo que se le plazca (solo funciona si su enemigo está parado en su sombra) *Sueños de Onix: Envuelve a sus enemigos entre ilusiones hasta dejarlos locos. *Espinas Carmesí: Hace una barrera de espinas alrededor de ella/sus enemigos (puede ser tanto de ataque como de defensa), si alguien por el mas minimo error lo toca, sufre envenenamiento. Compañero: un conejo Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:Usagi-san.jpg Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: si, lo descubriran dentro de la novela Personalidad: es una loca, psicópata, ezquisofrenica (tecnicamente Fati con el alpura (?)) pero dulce y atenta (osea Nana) Anime y nombre original del personaje: "Inu X Boku SS", Ririchiyo Firma: Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 16:11 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Es la hermana menor de Cameron Guardian/a 3 Nombre y Apellido: Yuki Nanashi Edad que ser entre 14 y 20: 16 Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor:Archivo:Ikuto_2.png Transformación: Archivo:Ikuto_transform.jpg Arma: Unas garras que trae en los guantes Amuleto de Transformación: El collar de rosario Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Un mini gato Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:SCE_Yoru.png Yoru Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: Si, lo descubriran dentro de la novela Personalidad: Es muy frio y serio, casi no comparte sus emociones con nadie, es muy fuerte, pero cuando entra en confianza es muy divertido y le gusta bromear con ellos, Puede ser algo coqueto y detesta que pongan o esten en situaciones vergonzosas las mujeres o ver que las esten hiriendo. Anime y nombre original: Ikuto, Shugo chara Firma: ??? Anonimo Nota: Ninguna IMPORTANTE: se me havía pasado, pero necesito el nombre del anime original de sus personajes, por favor dejadlos en "Comentarios" o en "Mi discución" gracias. Guardian/a 4 Nombre y Apellido: Cameron Knight Edad: 16 Imagen : thumb|left|338px Transformación: Archivo:D.N.Angel.Wallpaper.49728.jpg Arma: Espada Amuleto de Transformación: Un llavero de cristal Poderes : *Sweet Dreams: Es un movimiento que cuando el usuario lo usa duerme al que lo recibe, haciendo que tengo lo opuesto a dulces sueños que lo tortura hasta que despierta *White Star: Hace una enorme estrella con su espada y de esta sale un rayo de la misma forma, que deja muy debil al que lo recibe *White Feathers: Bate con toda su fuerzas sus alas dando resultado que salga un montón de plumas blancas que cortan como dagas *Reclutas del cielo: Salen 3 bolas de luz (Que actuan como angeles) que rodean a el usuario y hace que que tenga una velocidad increible, aprovechando su velocidad el ataca a sus enemigos con su espada mientras ejecuta el ataque Compañero: Un Lobo Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: thumb|left Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: 'Si o3o, Momo Personalidad: Es serio y solitario, pero con el tiempo desarrolla amigos y se desenvuelve mas, su verdadera personalidad es simpatico, amigable y de confianza Anime y pesonaje original: El primero es Hinata de Angel Beats y la transformacion es Satoshi de DNAngel Nota: Es el hemano mayor de Ritmi Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 21:13 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardian 5 solicita remplazo HOMBRE Guardian/a 6 '''Nombre y Apellido: ' Akumu Ichinose '''Edad que ser entre 14 y 20: 14 Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: 300px Transformación:300px Arma: La espada de Cloud (lol) Amuleto de Transformación: En su celpa negra lleva una pequeña perla roja debajo, la toca y se transforma. Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: *''Bomba de fuego:'' Lanza bombas de fuego. *''Estrella del destino final:'' es su ataque mas fuerte (crea una estrella (las de bruja) y lanza un gran tornado de fuego y sombra que mata al enemigo) *''Lluvia sangrienta:'' Esta lluvia debilita al enemigo, ya que la sangre le chupa el poder y se lo lleva ella. *''Danzai Jiàn (he conjuntado japonés y chino x3)(Convicción de espadas):'' Multiplica sus espadas y juega con el enemigo como un muñeco vudú. Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: No Imagen del compañeroes que elejiste: No Amor Si/No ¿De quien?:'Sip, me da igual x3 elige, soy mala eligiendo (?) '''Personalidad:'Es muy tímida y en forma humana es indefensa. Aunque lo haya pasado mal, ella nunca se rinde, y jamás la verías llorar. No ríe mucho, es algo desconfiada, pero cuando tiene que ayudar, ayuda. Cuesta que ella se acerque a las personas y prefiere la soledad a ratos. Parece una niña facil de engañar y la mas débil, pero es todo lo contrario. Aunque tenga el cuerpo de una niña de 11 años, tiene los pensamientos de una mujer de 25. '''Anime y nombre original del personaje: '''La primera imagen es Satoko Houjou de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni La segunda es Flandre Scarlet de Touhou. '''Firma:Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png✩Kyou Izayoi Natsune✩Nippah~♥Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png 20:10 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: 'Parece una niña de 11 años, pero tiene 14 yendo para 15. Alguna gente, para chincharla, la llama 'plana', porque le molesta mucho. Guardian/a 7 Nombre y Apellido: Chiruka Atrina Edad que ser entre 14 y 20: 16 Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: Archivo:Hanon_normal.png Transformación: Archivo:Hanon.png Arma: Un cayado magico Amuleto de Transformación: la cosa con la que se transforman Un colgante de cuarzo con foma de estrella. Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: *Azul mar: provoca un tsunami. *Canto del agua: canta una melodía con la que puede hacer lo que quiera con sus enemigos. *Bolas acuáticas: crea bolas de agua que lanza como si fueran proyectiles. Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Opcional Un zorro rojo Imagen del compañero es que elejiste:Archivo:ZorroAnime.jpg Amor Si/No ¿De quien?: No Personalidad: Es tímida y callada, solo confía en su zorro. Se piensa las cosas antes de actuar y reflexiona mucho. No le gusta la compañía, excepto la de su zorro. Anime y nombre original del personaje: Firma:[[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ''']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| de la Luna']] 11:13 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Hanon, de Mermaid Melody IMPORTANTE: se me havía pasado, pero necesito el nombre del anime original de sus personajes, por favor dejadlos en "Comentarios" o en "Mi discución" gracias. Enemigos Me x3? Nombre y Apellido: Remilia Scarlet Edad que quieran: Aparenta de 13 pero tiene mas de 500. Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: 200px Transformación: Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet.jpg Arma: Una Gungnir (Una lanza que da siempre en el blanco .3.) Amuleto de Transformación: Un llavero de ella misma en su transformacionArchivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: '''Bat crowd:' Puede invocar un numero ilimitado de murcielagos. Control destiny: Puede manipular el destino de sus victimas. Bloody daggers rain: Al citar este ataque llueven dagas chorreadas de sangre. Deep bite: Clava sus colmillos profundamente en la victima para chupar toda su sangre y dejar a esta totalmente debil. Quick bloody spear: Cuando ella llega a debilitarse, puede hacer que su Gungnir se dirija al blanco mas rapido de lo normal. Hurricane bloody arms: Forma un huracan de armas (flechas, dagas, lanzas, etc...) ensangrentadas que siguen a la victima, inclusive salen armas del huracan y persiguen a la victima. Es su ataque mas fuerte. Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Un gato color café con ojos rojos, aunque no lo necesita mucho en sus batallas, es mas bien como un sirviente personal, pero tambien la ayuda a veces en sus peleas. Se llama Cheshire ya ves xD Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:Cheshire_cat_PH_by_Blacknightmare.pngGracias a Kris por dejar que lo ponga :3 Firma: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 20:07 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Anime: La primera es Aono Morimiya de Sola y la segunda es Remilia Scarlet de Touhou Nota: Por si necesitas personalidad... sus ataques lo describen todo mala, sin piedad, sadica, etc (y por su apariencia, la tratan como una chica inocente, pero ella no es asi :3...) x3 Yo Nombre y Apellido: Ghunter McBlack Edad que quieran: 15, 30 al transformarse. Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: Archivo:Chico_anime.jpg(No sé de que anime es, lo encontre en Google Images xddd) Transformación: Archivo:Szayel_transformado.jpg(Es de Bleach, se llama Szayel Aporro Granz) Arma: Sable Amuleto de Transformación: Una perla de color morado. Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Esclavos de mundo alterno: Puede invocar hasta 1000 esclavos de mundo alterno, los cualés son una especie de "golems" que se arrastran hechos de un líquido morado y espeso. Bombas de humo morado: Es un ataque para escapar, de su brazo deja caer un bulbo morado que explota y deja todo el lugar lleno de humo morado que no deja ver a nadie más que a Ghunter y sus aliados. Poesía macabra: Ghunter recita versos macabros y todo lo que recita se hace realidad. Juguetes de la muerte: Es su ataque preferido, con este crea juguetes en segundos y ellos se convierten en otros 15 segundos en una versión demoniaca y grande de si mismo. Mil tentaculos: Crea una cantidad descomunal de tentaculos enormes que aplastan al oponente. Juego de muñecos: Su ataque más fuerte, en él cúal, al tocar a su oponente, crea un muñeco de él que dentro tiene pequeños juguetes de sus órganos y huesos, si Ghunter rompe uno de esos juguetes, el órgano o hueso del enemigo representado por su juguete sera destruido, es un ataque que da una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Una especie de bestia morada que no es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero se puede clonar y es muy veloz, además puede lanzar bolas de masa viscosa morada que al golpear algo lo paraliza. Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:Bestia_morada.jpg Firma: Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 21:55 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Es muy enamoradizo y algo coqueto, halaga mucho a las mujeres y les dice varios cumplidos, a pesar de que sean sus oponentes. King Nombre y Apellido:Migda Kurai Edad que quieran: 8000, apariencia 17. Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: en el link Transformación: en el link Arma: Una Oz. Amuleto de Transformación: Un collar. Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Invisibilidad, levitación, control sanguineo, inmortalidad. Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Un peluche. Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: en el link Firma: King.I'm twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. 23:35 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Es muy fría y calculadora, es algo bipolar. e.e Nombre y Apellido: Chung Kurosaki Edad que quieran: 16 Imagen o Manga, Si el personaje ya tiene transformación mejor: 500px Transformación: Archivo:Yukari_Yakumo.png Arma: Una espada Amuleto de Transformación: Un collar de cabeza de esqueleto Poderes 2 maximo 6 no sé puede repetir: Danza de las espadas: Es inmune durante segundos y su velocidad es tan grande que es imposible verle durante este periodo de tiempo Inmunidad: Refleja un ataque enemigo con el doble de poder hacia el atacante Anubis: Invoca al Anubis (ya sabras cual) Cuervo oscuro: Se transforma en una parvada de cuervos y es inmune durante su transformacion Compañero animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot ect...: Una mini momia emo llamada Amumu Imagen del compañero es que elejiste: Archivo:Amumu.jpg Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:43 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Todos creen que es una niña inofensiva por su apariencia,pero es una gran luchadora Etto yo qiedo xde Nombre y apellido: Miko Akita Edad: 16 Imagen:Archivo:Anime_animals.jpg Transformacion:Archivo:Chica_rubia_transformacion.jpg Arma: Flecha Amuleto de transformacion: Un anillo con un diamante Poderes: Bola de puntas: Salen disparadas una bola de puntas de flecha Acorralado: '''Las flechas lo/a acorrala '''Rapidez: Salen disparada 10 flechas a la vez con mucha rapidez Compañero: Es una perrita llamada Luna Imagen del acompañante:Archivo:150483-profile_super.jpg Firma:Celes-Chan~Me encanta PE (discusión) 17:38 21 jul 2012 (UTC)